


Nice To Meet You, My Name Is...

by shaneEgirlo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, OCs all in Keith's head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneEgirlo/pseuds/shaneEgirlo
Summary: Lance notices that Keith is acting not like his loner self. When Keith can no longer run away, he decides to face his problem and reveals what's going on in his head.





	1. DID

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do at least another chapter. Let me know if on anyways to improve because I'm not expert on DID. So please be nice.

It was just a normal day for the paladins. Pidge and Hunk in the lab building something, Lance and Shiro hanging out in the lounge, Allura and Coran tending to whatever it was in the castle and Keith in the training room. Nothing big had happened recently so they were just taking it easy.

After a bit Keith was done and walked into the lounge where he had a towel wrapped around his neck. He took a seat next to Shiro and was pretty sweaty. He was going to take a shower later but needed to rest for now. Lance had to take a jab at him.

“So Sweaty, did you beat MY record yet?” He asked teasingly.

Keith actually didn’t respond for a bit. Lance thought that was normal, until Keith looked up to him with a very confused face.

“Do I know you?” He asked.

“Real mature Keith.” He told him.

“I’m serious. Am I supposed to-Hey Shiro!” He finally noticed Shiro sitting next to him.

“Uh, hello!? We were talking!” Lance yelled at him.

Shiro’s eyes widened, but acted very normal after like a second.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while. Everything okay in there? He hasn’t told me anything.” He asked.

“Well you know, some are confused, some upset. Kira and Max really missed you.” He said.

“Who?” Lance was completely out of the loop.

“Okay. Do us a favor and make sure the youngest stays in there. I don’t want him exposed to this.” He asked Keith.

“Don’t worry, we’re keeping a close eye on him so he doesn’t come out, just try not to set any triggers off.” He gets up.

“I’ll try.” Shiro answered.

“See ya!” Keith said with a smile and walked out.

“Okay! What was that all about!?” Lance asked pointing to the door.

“Lance, that’s not for me to say.” Shiro told him.

“Uh, we were talking and he just ignored me and acted like a totally different person. And who is Kira and Max and what were you two even talking about!?” Lance yelled.

“Like I said that’s not for me to say. Besides, if this keeps up then you might know eventually.” Shiro tried to calm him down.

After a few hours everything seemed fine. Keith acted like nothing happened and went back to his quite self. Lance went to the kitchen and caught Keith eating goop. Nothing very strange.

“Hey mullet!” He greeted him.

“Its not a mullet.” He defended and just kept eating.

“Hey, what was up with you ignoring me?” He got straight to the point.

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“We were in the lounge and you just ignored me and acted like we didn’t know each other.” He explained. Keith’s eyes widened, but regained his composure.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I was just tired.” He said.

“Okay, but who’s Kira and Max?” Lance asked him and Keith’s face nearly drained of color.

“How did you know those names?” He asked.

“You mentioned them a while ago when talking to Shiro.” Lance told him and Keith stopped eating. He just picked up his plate and left not knowing what to say. So Lance didn’t get an answer. Though he was now more curious than ever.

The next day Keith was hanging out with Pidge from what Lance saw. Next to Shiro those two worked great together. Sure they had they’re differences. Keith liked the outdoors and animals and Pidge liked the city and computers. Though they did have common ground.The second Pidge started talking about conspiracy theories, Keith was on board. Apparently he was a bit of a nerd himself. Then Pidge accidently cute herself somehow and Keith changed again. He helped Pidge as quickly as he could and handled it very professionally. Asking questions in a very calm voice.

“How badly does it hurt?”

“Its okay, Keith. Its not that bad.” She told him, but still looked at the injury.

“You’re not bleeding, which is good, but it is a bit red. Just get an ice pack and you’ll be fine.” He stood up and left.

Pidge thought it was a bit odd considering how much fun they were having, but didn’t think much of it.

Lance really wanted to know what was going on after Pidge told him what happened. He went to go find Keith and he checked his room first. He was about to knock when he heard voices on the other side so he just listened.

“You’re going to have to tell them eventually.” He could tell it was Shiro.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He heard Keith say.

“Why not?”

“It’s weird. Won’t they think I’m crazy?”

“What’s crazy about it? It’s a defense mechanism for your mind. I have PTSD and they know I’m not crazy.” Shiro pointed out.

“At least you got everything in order. I’m struggling keeping up with myself.”

“I know you’re scared and I won’t force you to tell, but the others are leaking out. They’re going to notice anyway. Besides, we aren’t your fosters families. I’m still here and ready to support you.”

“I know.”

“Just promise to give it some thought.” Shiro asked.

Lance took this as a cue to leave. He got away from the door and saw Shiro walk out. Lance knew that he had to get to the bottom of this. He went and asked Hunk if he saw anything strange.

“Strange how?”

“Like Keith acting very different than normal.” He asked.

“Well…”

“Well what?” He got a bit excited.

“Well I was baking the other day and I was trying to make something to imitate frosting. Keith got all excited and asked if he could like the spoon. To be honest it was pretty adorable. It really reminded me of cousins so I was about to when all of a sudden he stopped and told me to forget it.” Hunk was a bit smiley when he told the story.

Now Lance knew something was up. Keith could never act that cute even if he tried. He was determined even more to figure this out. So he went right to the source who was currently in the lounge.

“Keith?”

“What?” He was currently playing a game of cards which Lance didn’t know where he got from.

“We need to talk. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“No I haven’t."

"You’ve been acting WAY out of character!” He sat down next to him.

“What is my character exactly?” He asked.

“You know, emo, hot-headed, loner…” He started the list.

“I can easily re-arrange your face right?” He asked getting annoyed.

“Like that, but you’re acting really weird. You’re causal, cute or professional. What’s up?” He asked getting closer.

“You’re in my personal bubble.” He said.

“Come on buddy! Aren’t we a team?!” He asked when his hand slipped and landed on Keith causing him to be brought down on the sofa.

“S-sorry! That was an accident!” He looked down and saw that Keith was a bit red and had this weird look on his face.

“It’s okay Lance you didn’t mean it.” Keith’s voice became very soft and gentle.

Now he knew something was up. This wasn’t Keith at all.

“Um, could you get off now? If Shiro was here he’d beat you up.” He said.

“Why would he?” He got up and just helped Keith up too. Though he looked frail almost like he was so feminine and shy. Lance started to blush.

“Well Shiro is pretty protective of me.”

“Well I mean you are close but you’re still old enough to take care of yourself.”

“Well yeah, but what kind of brother would he be to his sister-“ he said leaving him very confused.

“What?”

“I’ll take over!” Keith suddenly said very annoyed.

“I wanna meet him!” Keith said in a different tone.

“Enough! You know the rules!” Keith said again in a strict tone, but not in the one before.

“Both of you! Shut up!” Keith yelled.

Lance was very weirded out considering that Keith just had an entire argument with himself. Lance knew he probably could, but this was ridiculous in reality. Keith turned red when Lance just stared at him. He looked like he had a realization and he ran. Lance caught up to him and tackled him just outside the door. The struggled for a bit, until they heard shouting from Shiro.

“Guys knock it off! What’s going on here?!” He yelled getting closer with Keith at the bottom. Both looked up to him.

“Shiro! Lance is picking on me!” Keith whined in a way that reminded Lance of his niece and nephew when they didn’t get what they wanted.

Shiro’s eyes widened as he realized the situation and broke them up. He then took Keith to the side and had a very hushed conversation. Keith was pouting, until he wasn’t anymore. He looked very red and the conversation continued. It went on for a while until Keith looked like he admitted defeat. Shiro places a shoulder on him to comfort.

The next thing they knew, everyone including Allura and Coran were in the lounge to have a team meeting. Keith looked very nervous. Lance knew that the meeting was about him.  
“Now that were are all here, I believe there is something to say about secrets.” Shiro started.

“O-Okay Okay! I accidentally broke Pidge’s new robot when I accidentally spilled some space juice on it!” Hunk addicted quickly.

“Wait, you what?” Pidge looked mad.

“Well thank you for sharing that Hunk. Anyone else?” Shiro continued.

“I do.” Keith composed himself after Hunk’s spill.

“Okay Keith. You go.” Shiro gave him the floor.

“….The truth is that there are more people living in the castle than we think.” He started off.

“You mean stow always?” Coran asked.

“In a way. A few years ago. I was diagnosed with DID.” Pidge’s and Hunk’s eyes widened while Allura, Coran and Lance stayed confused.

“Wait are you serious?” Pidge asked.

“Very.” Was all he said.

“Wait, what’s DID mean?” Lance asked.

“It stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder or Multiple Personality Disorder.” Hunk explained.

“Wait? Multiple personalities?!” He yelled once he got it together.

“Hey! You got a problem with us!? Huh?!” Keith yelled.

“No not at all.” Lance said in surrender.

“I still don’t understand though. What do you mean multiple personalities?” Allura asked.

“Well in short it means that multiple people are in Keith’s head. They’re all part of Keith and make up who he is, but take up a different name.” Shiro explained.

“Oh. I think I’ve got it. So can we meet all of them?” Coran asked a bit intrigued.

“Fine. I’m Keith Kogane. I’m the host, meaning that I’m the original one. My job mentally is to go through daily life and make sure everyone gets along. I’m a pilot of the red lion.” He started out. He then put his arms on the back sofa lounging with a smirk.

“The name’s Myde. My job is to make sure this body isn’t over done after training.” He said with a very causal tone. Then he took out some glasses from his pocket and placed the small frames on his face.

“I’m Dr. K or Dr. Kogane. I’m studying the biological sense and plan to become some sort of help in the medical field or at least I want to.” He said in serious tone. He took off his glasses and took out a purple Chinese fan and crossed his legs.

“Oh come on. You know as soon as you knew aliens existed, you’ve been digging like a mad man into their biology.” The soft voice came again. Keith was fanning himself, smiling and giggling.

“Hush. Just introduce yourself.” He pulled out the glasses again and gives them a push right before going back to his previous position.

“Okay okay Dr. Bossy. I’m Kira. I make sure that we have the best partner as Keith serious needs better people in his life. Whenever a good looking boy comes near Keith I come out to see if they can date us. Assaulters, smokers and anyone insensitive is not allowed to touch!” She explains fold up her fan like she’s about to hit someone.  
Keith put the fan away and got a little smaller by hugging his legs.

“I’m Max. I’m six years old.” He explained and Lance realized that this was the one he tackled because he’s had that situation happen to him when he was teased by his older siblings and seen when his niece and nephew played.

Keith then unfolded his legs back to the floor, opened them wide and suddenly got a very crazy look in his eye. He started to laugh like a maniac.

“Hahahaha! Nice ta meet ya! I’m the one that just loves the thrill of life! I’m the one that went to stunt shows and got paid good money for it to that easily lined our pockets thanks to Keith’s pop’s cycle! My name…is undetermined!” He said all with a crazy smile and a southern accent.

“You still haven’t picked a name?” Shiro asked clearly having met this one before.

“No way! It’s not like I haven’t tried if that’s what you’re sayin!” He said.

“No its just been a while. No offence, but I figured you’d have one by now.” He told him. Keith suddenly crossed his legs and took out the fan again.

“We’ve gone through a baby naming book, but this one couldn’t find one that they liked.” A soft voice indicating Kira was talking. Then she put the fan away, and opened his legs and eyes went crazy again.

“Shut up Princess! I just couldn’t find one that suited me best!” He yelled at Kira even though it was basically looking like a one sided conversation. Keith then went to his original position before the meeting started.

“That’s everyone so far.” He said in his normal tone indicating that this was Keith.

“So far?” Lance asked.

“Sometimes new ones can just pop up, but that hasn’t happened in a while, but that’s everyone.” He explained.

“So Its, Myde the laid back, Dr. K the protector, Kira the girl, Max the kid, Undetermined the adrenaline junkie and Keith the paladin.” Pidge asked.

“Yep, that’s everyone so far. Sometimes you can tell who’s who by their habits or signatures I like to call them. I carry them around so my alters feel a bit more secure. Like I said I’m supposed to make sure they feel comfy otherwise, they won’t co-operate with me.” He explains.

They did notice small things, like when Kira came out she had a fan, Dr. K had his glass, etcetera.

“I asked them to stay put, especially Max. He shouldn’t be out here exposed to this.” He explains. They all understood as its not just a kid on the ship, but also one in battle. No wonder he hid them.

“Well we still have a few questions.” Pidge asked.

“Yes, this is rather intriguing.” Coran twirled his mustache.

“How about dinner? Its easy to talk at dinner.” Hunk was hungry, but they agreed that that was fine.

“So? You guys allergic to anything?” He asked.

“Different minds, same body, so no. We can’t really be picking out here anyway.” Keith put on his glasses and gave a serious tone. Indicating it was Dr. K that answered.  
They knew things were going to be interesting.


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Keith found out and how he deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a natural born pilot, stubborn, a great fighter and likes art. He also secretly likes Hippos. Not that he'll say.

To say that Keith knew he had a problem would be a lie or an overstatement. It was more like he was in denial. After losing he dad and no mom or other relatives, orphanages and fosters homes were a salvation or at least it should have been. Everything happened so fast and soon blackouts started.

Some homes were just horrible and there were days where Keith was humiliated by the people in different ways. Whether by pride or physically. Sometimes it was a combination. Some weren’t so bad, but they weren’t good either. Some mostly focused on his younger foster siblings or even their own children, but the sad thing was he would understand and just accepted it.

The blackouts became more and more frequent. He tried to tell people, but he told the wrong ones. His foster parents didn’t care and merely told him to behave himself. He didn’t understand, but knew that maybe getting help wasn’t an option. So then the denial of the problem started and it just got worse.

People he didn’t know recognized him on the streets which was scary and he woke up with bumps and bruises to where he couldn’t remember getting. Money was disappearing and weird things showed up in his room. The people he lived with claimed that when they went on shopping trips, he bought them himself, which did clear his heart about shoplifting in his sleep, but still scared him.

Then he met Shiro. The guy took him in like it was nothing and then he met Adam. He was nice, though it was clear that he was much closer to Shiro than Adam. It had gotten to the point where he and Shiro were like brothers and no matter what he wasn’t letting go of Keith, which made Keith happy. Shiro was the one who pointed out the DID. It was purely by accident though.

It was a hot day in summer at the Garrison and as usual Keith was hanging out in Shiro’s and Adam’s apartment. This had become as usual thing as Shiro took him in. Keith while growing up in hot conditions, knew he had to cool down. He already had his water bottle, but spotted a nearby fan. It was very flowery, but he didn’t care. It was hot. He started to fan himself to keep cool. Not long after that Shiro came in and saw Keith on the couch.

“Hey Kira.” He greeted.

“Hm?” Keith looked up very confused. All of a sudden he didn’t know how or why, but he felt like a girl. Like he wanted to wear makeup and being sweaty was worse than usual.

“Hey. Are you cooking tonight?” He asked so suddenly.

“No Adam is.” Shiro answered not correcting himself.

“Okay.” Suddenly Keith felt normal again. He didn’t now why he felt that, but he did.

“Why’d you call me Kira?” He asked.

“Wait? You’re not Kira?”

“No its Keith! Who’s Kira?” Keith asked.

“You don’t know who Kira is?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t know anyone named Kira.” Keith answered.

That’s when Shiro knew something was wrong and got Keith to see a therapist along with him and Adam as emotional support. They admitted that they thought that Keith knew what was going on since he never complained or said anything and apologized for assuming. Keith didn’t see the point, but when they started talking a few things came out or a few people came out. That’s when Keith was diagnosed with DID and he met a few people in his head. He officially met Kira the first session. She was a good judge of character and tended to keep bad people away from Keith. She’s girly herself and likes to keep a fan nearby as she was interested in Asian culture.

He also met Max who was just a little kid. He loves watching movies and playing with Adam and Shiro, whom they adored apparently. Keith felt bad that they got stuck babysitting him more, but they liked having a kid around and he was so sweet they couldn’t be mad.

He didn’t meet all his alters, or his headmates as he called them personally, in one session. He met them over time. He eventually met Myde during a session and they couldn’t get along at first, but learned to tolerate him a bit more over time.

Dr. Kogane or Dr. K was met by accident. He was taking a biology midterm and managed to focus, but his hand was moving at lightning speed on questions he was sure he wouldn’t get. Even the written portion was a breeze. When the test came back with an A grade he knew something happened. Unlike the ones he met this alter didn’t have a name.  
He was getting used to his headmates and they looked through names and asked questions.

Dr. K was eager to become a doctor, which Keith was not happy about, but dissection, biology, math and chemistry were definitely his thing and got excited at the mere thought of a new biology book. So earned the name Dr. Kogane or Dr. K, which he approved of.

Undetermined admitted that he was there for a while and admitted that he wasn’t a fan of the Garrison, as there’s nothing but rules and no excitement. So Shiro took it upon himself to take him out on the cycles to which he and Keith loved. He also unfortunately got into Death Metal music. Shiro and Adam begged to keep it down.

Keith got used to his alters and began to make them comfy. Only by then they were able to stop blacking out and everyone knew what was going on, though they hid Max away as it was a military base. They knew the poor kid wouldn’t last. Keith didn’t feel lonely all that much either once he knew the alters were there to help him cope. Though it just made it a bit sadder in his eyes that he finds company in himself and carries a fake Bluetooth to keep from looking weird by talking to himself. To say that it was an easy road was another lie.

Keith felt uncomfortable that he was sharing his mind with two other people. After all one was a girl and the other a little kid. Keith tried to block them out more, causing the black outs to continue. Luckily Shiro and Adam were there as support. They reassured him that they are part of him and in order for him to live a normal life he had to stop smothering them and give them room to breathe. Of course he made sure that they knew their limits.

“So we all agree. No self-harm, no drinking until the body is legal unless you’re a little, no drugs unless sick and no smoking.” They all nodded, but then turned to Undetermined.

“What? I won’t do it!” He said.

“Just making sure, stunt man.” Kira said.

Having someone there was great for Keith because he was treated like a normal person for once and his headmates felt the same.

Shiro and Adam even got Keith into art where he made comics based on what was going on in his head. He drew out everyone that he’s met and what they all do in the headscape, which was where Keith and his other personalities were if they weren't in the driver’s seat going through life. That’s where they understood that’s why Keith called them headmates.  
They also liked that they could match a face to a name. They thought that they would look like Keith or at least look like they were related to Keith like a cousin or a sibling. That wasn’t the case however. They had their own features, from hair color to eye color and obviously gender sometimes and it just made them wonder what went on in his head even more.

Keith eventually gave them private comics and some even to the therapist for further analysis. He said he wasn’t comfy in the headscape like he almost feels like an outsider and the therapist said that, that might have been a sign that he was the host so Keith knew WHO he was in the relationship at least.

He was scared what this all meant, but it eventually just grew normal. He also had his Alters act like him as best as they could which was easier said than done, just so he could stay at the Garrison. Shiro went through so much just to get him there after all.

“So can we all agree that we don’t wanna mess this up.” Kira asked.

“I’m fine with it.” Myde said at the table.

“As long as I see Shiro and Adam, I can stay.” Max spoke up. He didn’t like the Garrison either because there’s just rules and yelling, but was willing to put up with it and willing to pretend and stay out of the way if it meant he could be close to Shiro and Adam.

“I don’t see myself as a pilot, but I supposed I can brush up on medical treatments here.” Dr. K added. They all turned to Undetermined.

“Look I know I said that I hate this place, an’ I really do, it’s a stable bed so as long as I don’t have to deal with ‘em, I don’t care.” He explained.

And just like that Keith was staying and they all pretended to be Keith. It wasn’t easy, but with help, it was easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its not good representation. I don't know much about DID. Only from what I've read.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know on what you want to see or what I can correct.


End file.
